


Unxxxx Hell

by Mirai_Sama



Category: Before the Falling - Nixarim, Good Omens (TV), Lightbringer - Nixarim
Genre: Before the falling, Ineffable inferno by Nixarim, IneffableInfernoBTFContest, Inspired by Fanart, Lightbringer, M/M, Nixarim, One Shot Collection, starmaker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirai_Sama/pseuds/Mirai_Sama
Summary: A small series of one-shots of the lovely Ineffable Inferno of "Before the Falling" & "Lightbringer" by Nixarim~One of this is going to participate on #IneffableInfernoBTFContestIf you want to read Before The Falling you may enter here: https://www.instagram.com/p/B2Ke5aVFX1z/?igshid=4abhq1790d1m
Relationships: Crowley/Lucifer
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	1. Untold Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This first one is slow & soft, hope you enjoy it~
> 
> DISCLAIMER:
> 
> Crowley|Kabadiel|Starmaker is property of Neil Gaiman and Terry Prachett <3 
> 
> And lovely handsome Lucifer|Lightbringer is property of our lovely Nixarim <3

##  **UNTOLD HELL**

Lucifer smiled as his Starmaker keep making stars. He really liked seeing him at work; what he did was the most beautiful thing he had seen. It was a shame the Starmaker wasn’t that happy to see him. 

“What are you doing here, Lightbringer?” asked the Starmaker descending by his side. He had a frown that made Lucifer smirk. Why was he so angry?

“Well, bringing light, of course,” he said as it was a funny joke. The Starmaker just raised an eyebrow. 

“Yeah, sure…” The Starmaker shook his head, “of course, you are just doing your job, as  _ she told you to _ .”

“Of course I am,” The Lightbringer nodded solemnly, “I came here to light your stars.”

“And the real reason?” The Starmaker wasn’t yielding and Lucifer sighed, showing his hands in defeat.

“Okay, you got me [  — ],” Lucifer smirked, “I came to see you.”

A small blush dusted the red-haired cheeks as his frown disappeared. He huffed and nodded.   
  
“Shall we go to somewhere more… Private?” Asked the StarMaker, and Lucifer was more than eager to oblige. It had been ages since the last time he had time to spend around the red-haired.   
  
“So, Lucifer… How is everything going on…?” The redhead hadn’t got time to finish his sentence, as the black-haired pinned him down, looking at him with his dark eyes brimming with desire.   
  
“Lucifer…” the name came as an acknowledgement as if the redhead was first seeing him. Their gazes locked in a deep conversation that promised unleashed passions and pleasure, and the Starmaker was an addict to the pleasure the Lightbringer gave him.

Lucifer smiled and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, the perfect beginning to [ — ] standards.

Lucifer started kissing his jawline, slowly, until he got to his ear. A small bite and a “Delicious” uttered here made the redhead shiver in anticipation. The hands of the black-haired were getting rid of both they tunics, so their ablaze skins could find comfort on each other.

Lucifer starting trailing kisses down as if he was mapping the redhead’s body, worshipping every inch of skin that came into contact with his eager lips and soft hands. [ — ] let out a weak mewling sound, that intensified when the black-haired captured one of his nipples between his lips. 

Encouraged by the shameless and lascivious sounds that the redhead was making, Lucifer went further down. Even if his mind was fixated and his body was trembling on anticipation for the long wanted treasure of pleasure between the Starmakers legs, he was decided to go slow. Lucifer had discovered that making it slow was really sweet, and he had supposed that the red-haired would love it. 

That was why he ditched the pulsating member that was claiming his attention, in favour of kissing and nibbling at the soft creamy skin of the other angel’s thighs. 

“Oh my… Lucifer…” he gasped trembling at the attentions of the black-haired gave him, his body ablaze and awaken under the gentle touch. A strangled gasp came from his mouth and his hands gripped the pitch-black hair, as Lucifer took his member on his mouth.

Lucifer hummed, sending vibration and making the redhead moan and buck his hips. He looked up and a shiver of expectation run down his body, his member aching and claiming for attention, but he ignored it. He didn’t know that he will be so turned on by seeing the redhead becoming a trembling and panting mess. But he didn’t want it to finish, not yet.

[ — ] whined pitifully when the dark-haired stopped, “won’t you let me come?”

“I want this to last,” whispered Lucifer over [ — ]’s lips before capturing them on a passionate kiss. And Lucifer almost purred when [ — ] melted against him, entangling his fingers with the pitch-black threads.

“Lucifer,” sighed [ — ] looking at him with half-lidded eyes and his lips curving in a loving smile.

“Yes, [ — ]?” Lucifer touched the redhead’s nose with his own, nuzzling softly.   
  


“I want you…” It was a simple statement still, it made Lucifer’s blood boil and his forgotten member to throb. “Please…”

Lucifer kissed him fervently, as his hands went down the velvety skin to claw the creamy white thighs and separate them. He would have lingered more on the attentions and lavishing of the redhead’s body, but since he had asked so nicely who was Lucifer to deny him?

After all, he couldn’t keep his lovely Starmaker from his wishes, could he? 

Lucifer aligned his member with the twitching entrance, his gaze locked on [ — ]’s as he entered him slowly. He delighted himself with the beautiful image of his Starmaker trembling and arching as he was penetrated. God, he surely loved him.

“You look more beautiful than all the stars you’ve made,” said the Lightbringer, as he started to roll his hips, agonizingly slowly for [ — ] standards. The burning gaze made him bit his lips, as he enjoyed the slowly building pleasure.

“You enlightened me,” answered the Starmaker with a side smile. Embracing Lucifer tightly, so he could steal a fiery kiss and then nuzzle him. “my Light.”

Lucifer let out a delighted sigh, as he started to thrust harder and faster. Soon he was rewarded by the loud moans and pants of [ — ] who was becoming undone as the pace was becoming wild and fierce. A heated kiss drowned the lewd mewls from his mouth, leaving them with the lascivious sounds of their bodies becoming one.

**_The End_ **


	2. Unutterable Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Kabadiel have a small argument~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is angry and angst~ I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> As I said before, one of this is going to participate on #IneffableInfernoBTFContest
> 
> If you want to read Before The Falling you may enter here: https://www.instagram.com/p/B2Ke5aVFX1z/?igshid=4abhq1790d1m
> 
> DISCLAIMER:
> 
> Crowley|Kabadiel|Starmaker is property of Neil Gaiman and Terry Prachett <3
> 
> And lovely handsome Lucifer|Lightbringer is property of our lovely Nixarim <3

##  **UNUTTERABLE HELL**

Kabadiel smiled at his nebulae, it had come out quite lovely if he does say so himself. And even if it was somehow wrong, he contemplated it proudly. It was beautiful in an ethereal and primaeval way, the faint iridescence of the stardust colouring it in a shimmering palette of blues and purples.

His happiness was short-lived. 

His lovely stars started to snuff out as if the light was being stolen from them. Kabadiel flew as fast as he can to catch the running light, but it was of no use. He contemplated the dark of space were moments before his work gleamed. And he felt his heart sank.

“Oh, come on,” a soft voice came from behind him, making him ball his fist and grimace as he turned to face the darkness, “don’t be that sad… There, they are back,” and with that being said the nebulae lit again, even brighter than before. In front of Kabadiel was a handsome man with pitch-black hair and a charming smile that made his blood boil in anger.

“Lightbringer,” mumbled the angel crossing his arms, “have you come to bother again? I thought you didn’t like your job.”

“Oh, I do love lit up stars and nebulae,” said Lucifer with a wink, “but I don’t like doing it as  _ work _ .”

“And you  _ love _ to ruin my masterpieces,” accused Kabadiel taking a small star which light was faint and barely visible, “look what you did to this little thing!”

“My bad, I didn’t notice the smaller ones,” Lucifer touched the star and it lit bright, and Kabadiel huffed.

“The smaller ones are equally important!” he said putting it back to its place and looking around worried that several others were dim. Lucifer flew to his side and with a snap, the smaller stars shined brightly.

Kabadiel smiled at the little diamonds in the sky and then looked at the Lightbringer with a deep frown. Lucifer was admiring the nebulae with sparkling eyes, and Kabadiel huffed and averted looks.

“Do you hate me or something?” growled Kabadiel crossing his arms. Lucifer looked at him and smirked.

“Not at all,” he replied as he stared at the redhaired. Kabadiel looked back as if he was going to snap back, but his words died as Lucifer kept talking, “I’m actually quite in love with you, really.”

Kabadiel snorted and laughed humourlessly, “as if.”

“I am,” insisted the dark-haired, cupping the Starmaker’s cheek with his hand, “you are so curious and talented… And handsome.”

“I’m not falling for that again, Lucifer,” Kabadiel slapped his hand away, his frown deepening. “I had enough problems because of your stupid apple.”

“You knew the risks,” replied Lucifer grimacing.

“They were going to strip me from this!” Kabadiel gestured at the nebulae, “they were going to take the ‘Starmaker’ away.”

“I wouldn’t have allowed that,” Lucifer furrowed his eyebrows. He hadn’t heard anything about that.

“Really?” Kabadiel seemed to get angrier by the minute, “Then where were you when Archangel Fucking Gabriel came to do so!?” the red-haired jabbed his finger on Lucifer chest, “I’ll tell you where you were, partying with the others on the Morning Star, with your  _ other lovers _ .”

“I wasn’t with no ‘other lovers’,” growled Lucifer, slapping Kabadiel’s hand away. His eyes were full of anger and worry.

“Now you are telling me that you didn’t take them there with your empty promises of love!” 

“I never made an empty promise of love!”

“You did to me!” Kabadiel crossed Lucifer’s face, as tears started to moist his eyes, “You promised to be there! AND WHEN I DOUBTED YOU THREW ME AWAY!”

“I DIDN’T THROW YOU AWAY! YOU PREFERRED THAT… PRINCIPALITY THAT HAS BEEN SELLING YOU TO THE ARCHANGELS!”

“LET AZIRAPHAEL OUT OF THIS! HE IS NOT AT FAULT THAT YOU ARE A SELFISH BASTARD!”

“I’M NOT SELFISH! I GAVE YOU FREEDOM TO THINK BY YOURSELF!”

“AND WHEN I STARTED TO DO SO YOU TURNED ON ME AS THEY DID! AS  _ SHE _ DID!”

Lucifer was lost at words. He had really done the same  _ She _ did to them? No, there was no way. He hadn’t punished Kabadiel, was he an idiot?

“Did you really think that  _ I  _ would do the same as  _ Her _ ?” his anger was getting out of control, and the guilty look on Kabadiel face didn’t ease it out.

“Y-yes,” Kabadiel said trying to look determined, Lucifer took him from the hair and yanked it so he was kneeling before him.

“ _ Really? _ ” Lucifer insisted, and Kabadiel growled at him. “Then, if we are that similar, then I should  _ punish  _ you, as  _ She _ does. How about that?”

“Are you going to punish me, then?” spat Kabadiel with anger taking Lucifer by the robe and yanking him down. “You’ll be just like them.”

“I AM NOT!”

“You are! You would punish anyone that doesn’t follow you! You claim to have given us free will, but you just changed our chains! You don’t care about anyone else but you! You are not better than  _ HER! _ ”

Lucifer took him from the front of his robe and pushed him against a wall, strong enough to make it crack behind Kabadiel. 

“I AM NOT LIKE  _ HER _ !” Lucifer gritted his teeth, as his hands fisted the clothes of the redhead, pushing him further against the wall.

“You hurt me because it’s true,” spat Kabadiel with a cruel smile, incapable to escape the strong grip, “You never wanted to help us…”

“SHUT UP!”

“All you cared was you, having people to make YOU feel accepted,”

“SHUT UP! SHUT UP!” Lucifer was starting to lose his temper, as Kabadiel’s eyes filled with tears and anger poured from his lips. The redhead tried again to free himself, but the dark-haired just pushed him again.

“YOU USED US TO MAKE A PLACE WHERE  _ YOU  _ BELONGED, BUT YOU NEVER CARE IF WE BELONGED THERE!”

“LIES!”

“YOU NEVER CARED ABOUT US! YOU WERE THE ONE TO LIED TO US!… You lied to me!”

“I NEVER LIED TO YOU”

“You used me and threw me away, discarded me as if I was some experiment gone bad!”

“I DIDN’T DISCARDED YOU!”

“You left me behind, on their hands! They could have…”

Kabadiel words died on Lucifer’s lips, as he crashed them together, to make him stop. It was all a lie, he wasn’t like them. Kabadiel pulled back.

“What?” the redhead looked at him bewildered.

"Just shut the fuck up and listen to me," Lucifer uttered the orders before claiming the redhead’s lips again. An order that sounded almost like a plea.

"I care about you, big idiot... "Kabadiel interrupted him with an eager kiss. He was responding his heated kiss, and Lucifer smirked at the thought that the Starmaker had missed him as much as him.

Maybe that was why he was so confused by Kabadiel next words.

“You are the worst,” he said breathily over his lips, his hands tugging at the robes to take them off.

“What?” Lucifer tried to get away from him, and Kabadiel yanked him closer.

“Oh no, you are not leaving me now,” Kabadiel eyes were full of rage and desire, and that was a first for Lucifer, a first he wasn’t sure he wanted to live. “Strip, now!”

“What?” Lucifer wasn’t quite sure what was happening.

“You are going to take me, NOW!” but Kabadiel sounded angry enough to kill somebody and he definitely didn’t want to be the one killed. So Lucifer started to undress and kissed him. Kabadiel started to ravage his lips and he couldn’t say he didn’t like it. Hard, demanding, strong. Yes. Yes, he would be happy to oblige.

Lucifer tore Kabadiel’s robe as they kept kissing, their tongues fighting for dominance as they fell down, their hands roaming their bodies, clawing and exploring. A soft gasp broke the kiss as Lucifer took both their members in his hand. 

“Don’t you dare,” growled the redhead, and Lucifer started moving his hand up and down. Kabadiel trembled and clawed his shoulders, “Lucifer!”

Lucifer bit down the other angel’s lips as his free hand grabbed the soft and round ass, “at MY time, Kabadiel.”

Kabadiel growled between pants, before taking Lucifer’s hand and started to stroke faster their shafts. Lucifer stifled a laugh and captured the redhead's lips in a savage and heated kiss. Lucifer released their cocks to yank Kabadiel’s hair, and bite down his neck, hard. 

Kabadiel moaned as Lucifer made him spread his legs and, without a moment of doubt, penetrated him. Lucifer hissed as Kabadiel’s nails scratched his back, drawing some drops of blood. Kabadiel arched his back, gasping for air, as the dark-haired started to pound him hard. 

“OH YES!” cried Kabadiel, locking his legs around the dark-haired’s hips, and trembling as he was ravaged.

“You are enjoying your punishment too much,” mocked Lucifer, thrusting hard and holding down the redhead’s hip to impose his rhythm.

“SHUT UP AND FUCK ME HARDER!” snapped the red-haired scratching Lucifer’s chest. The small crimson drops tainted the Lightbringer’s creamy skin, as Kabadiel ran his hand down, to take his erection and start stroking it at the same pace Lucifer was plunging him.

“As you wish, my Starmaker,” purred Lucifer, taking his cock from him. Kabadiel whined at the lost, but the Lightbringer didn’t give him time to say anything. He took the red-haired’s legs and turn him. “I’ll make you see stars.”

Kabadiel turned his head to give him a snarky reply, but all that came out was a high-pitched moan as Lucifer entered him hard. 

“You’ve been bad, Kabadiel,” whispered Lucifer, delivering a sharp slap on the round and soft ass he was fucking. Kabadiel panted and moaned, trembling at the raw pleasure that washed over him as waves at every deep thrust. Lucifer roamed his hand up to his Starmaker’s back and entangled his fingers with the red strands of hair to yank him back and stole a fervid kiss. Then his hand released the red hair and made his way to the long and soft neck making the redhead arch his back. “I shall punish you more.”

“L-lucifer,” Kabadiel voice came out strangled, as he fought to breathe. His vision was starting to go white as his body was marked and ravaged by the Lightbringer. “I’m... sorry…”

Lucifer stopped suddenly. He didn’t know he needed to hear those words until the redhead whispered them. He loosened his grip over Kabadiel’s throat just a little, and biting his earlobe asked: “Why are you sorry, Starmaker?”

“F-for making you angry,” Kabadiel’s raspy voice was clear evidence that Lucifer had hurt him. It felt made Lucifer felt good and guilty in equal parts.

“You know why I got angry,” it was an affirmation, a statement. Lucifer wanted the redhead to apologise properly for saying such lies.

“I… I don’t think you are… Like  _ Her _ ,” Kabadiel’s eyes were filled with tears, “but you left me… Because I doubted.”

“I left you because you needed space to think,” Lucifer steeled his gaze, scraping his nails against the soft skin of the Starmaker, “I left you so I won’t force my ideas onto you.”

“But… I like when you force yourself into me,” a small pout and a pair of half-lidded eyes made Lucifer huff.

“Not the time,” grunted the Lightbringer, biting hard the neck of Kabadiel, leaving a red telltale mark behind. 

“I’m sorry… Really,” Kabadiel whispered, almost pleading, “Please… Don’t leave me again…”

“I won’t,” Lucifer smiled, nuzzling Kabadiel’s cheek, “you are  _ my  _ Starmaker.”

“Only yours,” agreed Kabadiel smiling too.

“How cute,” Lucifer kissed softly his red and swollen lips, “you deserve a treat.”

Kabadiel frowned for a moment and then gasped as Lucifer’s hand caressed his chest and abdomen, before stroking his hard and throbbing cock.

“Lucifer…” moaned softly the redhead, as the dark-haired started to nibble and kiss his neck, moving hips, thrusting at the same pace he stroke him.

“Kabadiel,” panted Lucifer, “come for me, babe.”

Kabadiel was happy to oblige — not that he could have lasted more time— and came hard, as the waves of pleasure built by the long-denied orgasm quaked through him in intense rapture. Kabadiel cried at top of his lungs as the rapture left his mind blank, unable to think but to feel how Lucifer thrust deep into him and exploded, filling him with his hot thick seed. 

“My Starmaker,” repeated Lucifer, hugging him as they collapsed after the intense climax.

“Only yours, Lightbringer.”

**_The End_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it~ 
> 
> I had some troubles writing it, but as always, my lovely betas Gabs and Anto helped me throught it~
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment~


	3. Unimaginable Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Kabadiel make and see ;) ;) some stars together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This third one is soft and lovely, I hope you enjoy it~
> 
> One of this is going to participate on #IneffableInfernoBTFContest
> 
> If you want to read Before The Falling you may enter here: https://www.instagram.com/p/B2Ke5aVFX1z/?igshid=4abhq1790d1m
> 
> DISCLAIMER:
> 
> Crowley|Kabadiel|Starmaker is property of Neil Gaiman and Terry Prachett <3
> 
> And lovely handsome Lucifer|Lightbringer is property of our lovely Nixarim <3

##  **UNIMAGINABLE HELL**

The Starmaker inched closer to the Lightbringer, admiring the beautiful starscape they had built together. It filled his heart with joy and the arm that was embracing him fill it with a warm and fuzzy sensation. The Starmaker looked at the Lightbringer, who had closed his eyes and seemed fast asleep. He was as beautiful as the stars that he lit, maybe more. And then the redhead noticed that when he was resting and completely relaxed he glowed faintly. The Starmaker smiled at this and caressed his cheek.

“Yes?” asked the Lightbringer, his eyes fluttering open and his gaze fixated on the Starmaker.

“I was thinking you are like a star,” he said, with a faint blush dusting pink his cheeks.

“Well, thank you, Starmaker,” said the Lightbringer smirking, “it means a lot coming from you.”

The Starmaker beamed and moved over the Lightbringer to place a soft butterfly kiss on his forehead. Then he grinned at him. 

The Lightbringer frowned as he touched his forehead, “you missed…”

“What do you mean?” The redhead tilted his head confused, and the dark-haired took his cheeks and inched closer, to deposit a soft kiss on his lips. It had been barely a peck, but it made the Starmaker’s heart skip a beat.

He wanted more, as he always wanted more of everything the Lightbringer showed him. And he kissed the dark-haired again, his lips lingering over his after.

“Kabadiel…” called the Lightbringer softly, moving his listener’s lips as he talked.

“Yes, Lucifer?” the Starmaker voice came out dreamily as if he had slipped into reverie.

“I like you,” he said kissing the red-haired softly.

“I like you too,” sighed the Starmaker caressing Lucifer cheeks softly.

“I want you,” The Starmaker gasped at the soft roll of the Lightbringer hips against his. It had felt so  _ good _ . 

The dark-haired was looking at him with half-lidded eyes, igniting a fire on his belly. 

“What?” was all the redhead could muster, and the Lightbringer smiled in satisfaction, caressing the red-haired’s hips as he opened his legs. 

“Touch me,” it was a soft plea, followed by another roll of his hips. But this one made them both moan softly. The Starmaker started to rock his hips against him, looking for more of that delectable sensation. The redhead kissed again the Lightbringer, tasting his lips, as his hands started to undo the dark-haired’s robes and caress the marble white skin.

“Lucifer,” called the Starmaker softly, his lips barely touching the other’s as he spoke.

“Yes?” the Lightbringer caressed his cheeks with a smirk.

“This feels so good,” the Starmaker laughed, giving him another kiss, and pressing his body against the dark-haired. The Lightbringer’s hands went down the Starmaker’s body and tugged at his clothes to take them off. He grinned delightedly at the soft moan that escaped the redhead’s mouth when their bare skins touched, ablaze with lust.

“Lucifer,” whispered the redhead, his eyes darkened with desire and need. The Lightbringer opened his legs, to give him better access and soon they both were moaning again, as their erections rubbed together, “so, so good.”

“Kabadiel, would you put it in?” asked the Lightbringer, biting down his lips and letting his hand wander down the creamy white skin of his lover. The Starmaker nodded with a bright smile. The dark-haired grinned, before licking his fingers and pass his hand between them, to start preparing his own entrance, “would you put it there?”

The redhead cocked his head and moaned when the dark-haired stroke him. He felt the tingle of expectation, following by raw lust and desire as he detailed how the Lightbringer fingered himself. Oh,  _ Goddess _ ! That was so hot, so delicious. And the way he moaned and panted, just made the Starmaker want to be the cause of those moans. 

He licked his fingers as he had seen the dark-haired do, and followed his lead. The Lightbringer looked at him surprised and then smiled encouragingly. The Starmaker didn’t wait and put another finger before starting to move them, causing the dark-haired to arch his back and cry out in pleasure. 

“Kaba...diel, please! Put it… In…” pleaded the Lightbringer, stroking the redhead’s, trembling in anticipation at the idea of having it inside. The Starmaker took off his fingers as he kissed his beloved Lightbringer. As he entered him, inch by inch, he could only moan. It felt so good, and it was as if they were becoming one.

“Lucifer,” he whispered, taking the dark-haired’s face between his hands, wiping away the small rebel tears that escaped his eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” uttered the Lightbringer, embracing his neck and intertwining his fingers with the red hair, “please, Starmaker… Make me your star.”

“Smooth,” ironized the Starmaker, laughing softly over the l Ligthbringer’s lips, earning a small tug of his hair and a bite on his lower lip, “but cute…”

The dark-haired pouted and he kissed the pout, smiling, making the dark-haired to blush and moved his hip as if to order him to move. He started to thrust and he moaned at the pleasure. The Lightbringer moaned at his ear, kissing and nibbling.

The Starmaker started to pound against the dark-haired, their panting and moaning joining in a song that talked about pleasure, desire and love. As their lips joined together the Starmaker could only wish that that moment lasted forever. But it was over all too soon, after an explosion of raw pleasure that made him see stars and his mind go blank.

“What’s in your thoughts, Starmaker?” Asked the Lightbringer after a while, kissing softly his cheek and temple.

“I was thinking that this is my place,” 

“Between my thighs?”

“With you, silly.” The Starmaker replied, sticking out his tongue and kissing the tip of his nose.

The Lightbringer looked at him surprised, then blushed, then smirked and laughed. He took the redhead’s face and planted a passionate kiss on his lips, for the delight of the Starmaker. Then nuzzled his nose and said:

“You are way too cute, Kabadiel, and you’ll be the death of me.”

**_The End_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it~
> 
> I am not used to writing this much soft without angst or someone barging in and interrupting everything, haha~
> 
> But as always, my lovely betas Gabs and Anto helped and supported me through it~
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment~


	4. Unmentionable Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer escapes from hell and he and Crowley escape from a very murderous(?) Gabriel with the help of a flaming sword.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the irrefutable proof that my real talent lies on writing angst xD
> 
> As I said before, one of this is going to participate on #IneffableInfernoBTFContest
> 
> If you want to read Before The Falling you may enter here: https://www.instagram.com/p/B2Ke5aVFX1z/?igshid=4abhq1790d1m
> 
> DISCLAIMER:
> 
> Crowley|Kabadiel|Starmaker is property of Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett <3
> 
> And lovely handsome Lucifer|Lightbringer is property of our lovely Nixarim <3

##  **UNMENTIONABLE HELL**

“You know? There was a time I could have died for you,” Crowley’s eyes were full of tears, as he looked at the dark-haired that held a flaming sword against his neck.

“Then it’s fateful that you’ll die by  _ my hand _ ,” spat Lucifer, his cheeks tainted by tears and blood, “After all, you said you’ll be with me  _ ‘till the bitter end _ , didn’t you, Starmaker?”

“You don’t have to do this, Lucifer,”

“I do have! They’ll kill me anyway.”

“We can run away then, together…” 

“What?” Lucifer lowered the sword, confused.

“You and me, we just fly away… as we should have ages ago…” Crowley raised his hand, reaching to touch him. Lucifer didn’t go away, but he still flinched under the touch. Tender, as if the millennia hadn’t passed.

"Ka…"

"Crowley!" The distinctive voice of his angel made Crowley snap and gave him enough time to push Lucifer away.

Gabriel's sacred blade cut through his dark wings, making them sizzle as the feathers fell and burnt. Aziraphale chilled again and Crowley turned to face the irremediable end.

He didn't expect Lucifer parrying the attack with the fire sword.

"Are you okay, Starmaker?" Asked Lucifer, covering him from Gabriel's sight with his leathery wings. Crowley stood up, feeling pain shooting up from his broken wing.

"I can't fly," he admitted, and Lucifer turned slightly.

"But I can," Lucifer attacked Gabriel without mercy, and threw him the fiery sword. Taking advantage of the cowering archangel, he turned, embraced a very confused Crowley by the waist, and gave a powerful leap towards the sky.

Crowley screamed, not in the panic, of course, shit, was that the moon!? Okay, he was in a panic, but who wouldn't felt panic as they homicidal ex-partner carry them across the universe at an ungodly speed!? 

Crowley hid his face on the dark-haired's chest, and the embrace tightened around him. He could feel the muscles moving at each flap of his wings, and he thought about the massive power that held the arms that kept him from falling to oblivion. Arms that he had committed to his memory and he learnt to accept as a lover's, and hate as an enemy's.

"Here we are," said Lucifer, as their feet touched a soft warm surface. Crowley opened his eyes and looked around. His heart sank as he realized where did Lucifer take them.

It was their nebulae, the one they made together long ages ago. It was exactly as they left it before they went to the Morning Star and it all went down like a lead balloon.

Then he locked gazes with Lucifer, and he gave him a warm smile despite his overly hurt body.

"What the heavens were you thinking!?" Hissed Crowley, "You could have got us both killed!!"

"That wasn't the idea! Besides it was me how Gabriel wanted to rip to pieces!" Lucifer crossed his arms.

"And it was me who  _ you _ wanted to rip to pieces!" Spat Crowley and flinched when his broken wing moved. Lucifer's gaze fell onto the wound and several emotions passed his face. Crowley didn't like any of those.

"You betrayed me! You were out in the open having a fucking date with that angel!"

"And I don't regret having stopped fighting my own, and I earned every right to do walk around enjoying the world that, if you don't remember,  _ I _ helped to save from  _ you _ !"

"You were enjoying the world that I was ripped off! And you didn't care about how I was being punished!" Lucifer could felt his eyes filling with tears, but he won't cry.

"I did care!" Crowley seemed hurt and exasperated as he walked towards him and jabbed his finger against his chest, "I visited you several times, I looked for a way to take you out from there, but you wouldn't care nor notice, of course, you are a selfish bigheaded bastard that won't let me get my life back on track!"

"You what?" Lucifer felt his heart skip a beat. Crowley had looked for a way to take him out from the pit?

"And I have all the rightssss to build a new life with a lovely partner and my two half adopted former antichristssss!" Continued Crowley, getting angrier by the second, his words turning to hiss as a long snake tongue escaped his mouth, "BUT YOU ARE A SSSSELFISSHHH BASSSTARD AND WON'T LET ME…"

His words were cut short by Lucifer, who had grabbed the collar of his leather jacket and had pulled him on a fiery kiss.

"Oh,  _ God _ !" Sighed Lucifer after Crowley broke the kiss, "that tongue did felt as good as I thought."

"You interrupted me just because you wanted to know how my tongue felt!?" Crowley indignation grew, "you are unbelievable!"

"I stopped you because I believe you when you say you were looking for a way to get me free," retorted Lucifer before pinning him down against a wall, "but that sexy tongue may or not had something to do with it too."

Lucifer captured Crowley's lips again, kissing him passionately, and pressing his body against him. The dark-haired could say Crowley was enjoying it, judging for the way he melted against his touch. Their bodies had always been a perfect fit as if they were made for each other.

Lucifer growled when Crowley hit him on the chest and broke the kiss after he ground their hips together.

"You can't fix all this with a quick fuck, Lucifer!" Hissed Crowley, his lips swollen and his cheeks blushed. 

"I wasn't trying to… I just missed you so much," replied Lucifer nuzzling the redhead's neck, aspiring his scent, unchanged by the centuries.

"You missed my body, you meant," huffed Crowley, and Lucifer could feel him sank between his embrace. Did the redhead really think so low about him? It hurt him more than the chains of his prison.

"That too… your snarky replies, your curious soul, your over-elaborated mischief, you name it. I missed your whole." He said, marking each sentence with a soft kiss on the lips. Crowley just grimaced.

"Don't get all romantic on me, Lucifer, you know I don't believe you anymore." Crowley's words felt like a stab, as his face turned. Lucifer chewed his lip, thinking about all the times he hurt the man in his arms.

"I know, but I wanted to try…" whispered Lucifer softly in an apologetic way.

"You tried to kill me!" Snapped Crowley pushing him.

"I thought you had forgotten me because of that do-gooder clumsy mess of an angel," retorted Lucifer with his voice reeking jealousy. How was it possible that Crowley preferred that lapdog of  _ Her _ !!

"Don't talk about Aziraphale like that!" Fangs flashed and Lucifer almost could swear he saw flames spurting from his yellow eyes.

"You like that pansy, huh?" He asked, hurt.

"Yes, I do! Now let Aziraphale! Out of this mess!" Crowley seemed ready to fight for the stupid angel's honour.

"There was a time you would've defended me like that." Lucifer let his arms felt and looked away, trying to stop the tears from coming out.

"I told you, there was a time I could've died for you," Crowley said softly, reaching to caress the former Lightbringer's cheek. He hated seen him hurt, it made his heart shrink painfully.

"I know, but then…" started Lucifer, but Crowley didn't let him end. He took his face and forced him to look at him.

"Then you betrayed me, you lied to me! You told me they'll get the chance to choose but then you lead a war to kill them." Crowley stated annoyed, even if he had forgiven all that centuries ago.

"I know, at that time it sounded like the only good option," excused Lucifer, and Crowley's claws dug on his face, as a warning.

"Well it wasn't 'good' at all," stated Crowley and was about to say something else but Lucifer agreed with him:

"Yeah… you were right… you used to be right back then."

Crowley felt off for the comment and the loving way the dark-haired had said it. He let go of Lucifer's face and averted gaze, embarrassed.

"That must have broken when I fell…"

Crowley felt the soft touch of Lucifer hand and looked up, just to be kissed softly by the dark-haired.

"You know, I was so glad when I saw you enter the jail with your black wings and your angry gaze…" Lucifer whispered over his lips, his eyes glassy, as he caressed Crowley's cheeks.

"You were happy to see me as a fallen?" Crowley couldn't stop the snarky reply, but Lucifer didn't seem annoyed with it, but sad.

"I was glad that you weren't damned like me, chained, with your feathery wings replaced by horns and leathery wings, on the deepest darks of hell," Lucifer confessed, kissing Crowley's forehead.

"You thought I was there like you?" Crowley was confused by that thought. Why they would do that to him after he tried to stop all that stupid war?

"I feared  _ she  _ would've done the same to you to punish me, after all, you are very important to me." Crowley's heart somersaulted at Lucifer's words.

"Really? It didn't seem like during the war." Crowley huffed, looking away.

"I let you distract me, and you blew my wing." Commented Lucifer.

"Now you are saying you lost in purpose?" Crowley could feel the anger coming back, as he turned to look at the idiotic dark-haired.

"I never was able to resist you, Ka… Crowley," confessed Lucifer, before kissing him passionately. Crowley tried to pull back, but his body didn't answer. His body never answered when it came to Lucifer; he just melted against him, surrendering to the pleasure. 

Lucifer licked Crowley’s lips, "Please, Crowley, let me fix this." And Crowley wasn’t sure if he was talking about their rubbing erections or their messed up relationship.

"There is nothing to fix." He answered, biting down the dark-haired’s lip, “We are nothing any more.”

"Then let me be one with you one last time, for the good old days," Pleaded Lucifer, moving against him, kissing and nibbling the redhead’s neck.

"Just once?" Crowley asked, moaning when the dark-haired bit hard on his neck, leaving a tell-tale mark there.

"Just once, starlight, unless you ask for more," Lucifer winked at him, taking off Crowley’s leather jacket.

"As if,” huffed Crowley, undoing Lucifer’s robes to take them off.

“Let me make love to you and then we discuss it,” replied Lucifer, taking off Crowley’s pants and bóxers and taking his member into his mouth.

“Shit, I forgot mmhmm how good you were at this,” moaned Crowley, tugging at Lucifer’s hair, biting his lip to stop as many sinful sounds as possible to come out of his mouth. Lucifer kept licking and sucking him, as his hands find their way to his round and delectable ass.

Crowley came into his mouth with a cry, as Lucifer fingered him at the same rhythm he was sucking him. 

“Lucifer!” He cried as the dark-haired touched that point inside of him that made him see stars. Lucifer released Crowley’s cock and went up leaving a trail of kisses until he got to the redhead’s mouth.

“Yes, Crowley?” he asked in a husky dark voice licking and biting the lower lip of the redhead.

“Please…”

“Please, what?”

“Please put it in!” Lucifer smirked contentedly and took off his fingers from Crowley’s ass, to replace them with his own leaking and aching cock. He entered the redhead slowly. 

“Oh~ You are as tight as always, Starmaker,” Lucifer purred, thrusting against him. Crowley moaned, hugging him by the waist with his legs, and clawing his back as the dark-haired pounded him harder and faster.

“Lucifer~!” Crowley moaned delighted, feeling how his mind went blank with every well-placed thrust, his body trembling with pleasure as he was being taken roughly by the Lightbringer.

“My Starmaker~” Lucifer kissed and nibbled Crowley’s neck, panting and moaning as he felt the bliss of being one with the redhead. He had missed that so much. So many years without being able to kiss and fuck him, it had been a real torture. He wondered if maybe the redhead would take him after. That would be it. That would be heaven.

Crowley looked for his mouth, capturing his lips in a heated and passionate kiss, as he ravaged him. Lucifer moaned into the kiss, as he felt the climax approach. 

They gave a soundless cry as they came at once, shaking and trembling, and slowly falling to the ground. Crowley nuzzled against Lucifer and he stifled a giggle. Crowley was always the cuddle-after type.

"Oh god, how I missed this…" Sighed Lucifer, cuddling Crowley and caressing his hair.

"Damn you for being so good at this," replied the redhead nuzzling against his neck, with a blissful smile.

"Damn you for being a good demon." Lucifer joked and Crowley furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'm not good, that’s not what demons are,” he stated seriously.

"Come on, Crowley, you didn't fall for being bad, you fell for being curious and wanted freedom for all of us," Lucifer kissed Crowley’s frown and earnt a huff from him.

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me of my poor friendship choices," Crowley said, tsking.

"I'm sorry it got to that," Lucifer answered, apologetic.

"All because you couldn't keep your promises,” accused Crowley.

“You know what? You are right,” Lucifer accepted, and Crowley looked at him surprised.

“What?”

“I should have been honest to you and kept my promises.”

“I… Uhm…”

“I’m sorry, Crowley, I… I wish things have turned out differently.” Lucifer kissed Crowley’s lips and smiled, “maybe… Here we can start over?”

Crowley bit his lip and averted looks. A part of himself still loved Lucifer and wanted to stay with him. But… What about Aziraphale? He loved the angel too much. And what about Warlock and Adam? His adopted formerly antichrist —that were dating, tho— were very important for him, they were his sons… Adopted, but his nonetheless… And Azira’s.

“I can’t, Lucifer,” he said softly, holding the dark-haired’s hand over his cheek and taking it to see it. “I have Aziraphale and our little boys… I can’t leave them.”

Lucifer looked at him intently, evidently hurt, and sighed. The minutes passed by and Crowley felt dread fill his gut as Lucifer expression got sadder. Until Lucifer sighed and gifted him the sadder smile he ever saw. 

"I should thank you, for taking care of my little boy," said Lucifer, much to Crowley’ss surprise and dismay.

"I wouldn't say take care, after all, I misplaced him for a while," the redhead mumbled, scratching the nape of his neck, and averting looks.

"You still were with him when it mattered the most," insisted Lucifer softly.

"And you almost killed me," Crowley commented and Lucifer raised an eyebrow.

"What I don't get is why you did it,” Lucifer inquired.

"I don't like we killing each other, we all come from the same place…And the war would destroy the humans, and I like humans, they are fun and curious and capable of great things.” Crowley wasn’t sure why the were having that conversation, but he felt something was very wrong at the sad and caring tone that Lucifer used as they talked.

There was a beat of silence, a few minutes without a word, and Crowley looked back at Lucifer. He found the dark-haired smiling melancholically before caressing the redhead’s cheeks lovingly.

"I now understand why he rebelled against me and spared the earth," said Lucifer, a small hint of pride on his voice.

"Why?" Crowley felt as if he had missed something.

"Because of you…” said Lucifer as it was clear as water, “I'm kind of glad he is our son"

"Our? What!?” Crowley connected the dots and the connection didn’t make any sense to him, “I can't have fathered the antichrist!"

"But you did, Crowley.” Lucifer chuckled smugly at the redhead’s reaction. “Remember? You came to see me in chains and we make love."

"I would rather call it aggressive hate sex, thought," mumbled Crowley averting looks and turning his head away, as he in fact recalled that night of blaming and fucking.

"And he got the same respect for the life you had…” continued Lucifer, tilting his head to see the redhead’s reactions to his words, “the same longing for freedom that you have."

"This is ridiculous," Crowley stated. It sounded ridiculous.

"But it's true,” insisted Lucifer and Crowley looked back at him, frowning at the mischievous smirk of the dark-haired.

"Knowing you? Yes, it's true, but that just makes the whole mess worst,” hissed Crowley, getting angrier as the revelation sank in. Adam was his baby boy. THE FUCKING ANTICHRIST WAS HIS BABY BOY AND HE HAD SHOWED HIM INTO THE HANDS OF THE MOST INCOMPETENT OF THE INCOMPETENT NUNS AS IF HE HAD BEEN A BASKET OF… WHATEVER YOU PUT ON A BASKET!!!

"Because you  _ misplaced _ him?" wondered Lucifer and Crowley’s eyes literally threw flames in his direction.

"Yes! I lost my own son!" snapped the redhead and Lucifer grimaced at the directed anger.

"It was how it was supposed to be, he couldn't get influenced by his parents until he reached the right age,” said Lucifer, starting to get angry too. It hadn’t been his fault. If Crowley hadn’t been so busy with the humans he could have noticed that the baby boy was his too. Or if he had come to get him in person he could have handed him and explain everything. But Crowley had been too busy with fluffy pansy to care.

"I'm glad he didn't get to be influenced by you," mumbled Crowley, “he might have been the real antichrist if that had been the case.”

Lucifer huffed and raised an eyebrow, outraged. And then thought about how Crowley had called  _ Adam _ his ‘adopted son’.

"He can now, we can take care of him from the shadows…" Lucifer tried, having the smallest hope that Crowley got the implication.

"Yeah, right. As if Aziraphale would let you near the boy.” No. It was no use, Crowley was as dense as always.

"Fine… at least he got you nearby. I'm sure you'll manage to help him achieve great things," huffed Lucifer, before kissing Crowley softly, "after all, you are the greatest of all the creator angels"

"You sure have a twisted way to show others your love," growled Crowley, and Lucifer grinned proudly.

"I try my best…"

"I don't quite believe you"

"Come on, give me a second chance, Crowley," he kissed him intently, "I know you haven't forgotten about me, so why don't we fire up this hellish relationship again," Lucifer nibbled and kissed Crowley's neck, "I even let you keep your relationship with that angel of yours, I'm not possessive."

"But he is," replied Crowley, sighing in pleasure at the ravishing of his neck, "and he hates you."

"We'll figure something out."

"We… don't… This shouldn't be happening"

"Then let's enjoy for another moment this unmentionable hell of ours."

##  **UNMENTIONABLE HELL [ANGST SEX]**

“You know? There was a time I could have died for you,” Crowley’s eyes were full of tears, as he looked at the dark-haired that held a flaming sword against his neck.

“Then it’s fateful that you’ll die by  _ my hand _ ,” spat Lucifer, his cheeks tainted by tears and blood, “After all, you said you’ll be with me  _ ‘till the bitter end _ , didn’t you, Starmaker?”

“You don’t have to do this, Lucifer,”

“I do have! They’ll kill me anyway.”

“We can run away then, together…” 

“What?” Lucifer lowered the sword, confused.

“You and me, we just fly away… as we should have ages ago…” Crowley raised his hand, reaching to touch him. Lucifer didn’t go away, but he still flinched under the touch. Tender, as if the millennia hadn’t passed.

"Ka…"

"Crowley!" The distinctive voice of his angel made Crowley snap and gave him enough time to push Lucifer away.

Gabriel's sacred blade cut through his dark wings, making them sizzle as the feathers fell and burnt. Aziraphale chilled again and Crowley turned to face the irremediable end.

He didn't expect Lucifer parrying the attack with the fire sword.

"Are you okay, Starmaker?" Asked Lucifer, covering him from Gabriel's sight with his leathery wings. Crowley stood up, feeling pain shooting up from his broken wing.

"I can't fly," he admitted, and Lucifer turned slightly.

"But I can," Lucifer attacked Gabriel without mercy, and threw him the fiery sword. Taking advantage of the cowering archangel, he turned, embraced a very confused Crowley by the waist, and gave a powerful leap towards the sky.

Crowley screamed, not in the panic, of course, shit, was that the moon!? Okay, he was in a panic, but who wouldn't felt panic as they homicidal ex-partner carry them across the universe at an ungodly speed!? 

Crowley hid his face on the dark-haired's chest, and the embrace tightened around him. He could feel the muscles moving at each flap of his wings, and he thought about the massive power that held the arms that kept him from falling to oblivion. Arms that he had committed to his memory and he learnt to accept as a lover's, and hate as an enemy's.

"Here we are," said Lucifer, as their feet touched a soft warm surface. Crowley opened his eyes and looked around. His heart sank as he realized where did Lucifer take them.

It was their nebulae, the one they made together long ages ago. It was exactly as they left it before they went to the Morning Star and it all went down like a lead balloon.

Then he locked gazes with Lucifer, and he gave him a warm smile despite his overly hurt body.

"What the heavens were you thinking!?" Hissed Crowley, "You could have got us both killed!!"

"That wasn't the idea! Besides it was me how Gabriel wanted to rip to pieces!" Lucifer crossed his arms.

"And it was me who  _ you _ wanted to rip to pieces!" Spat Crowley and flinched when his broken wing moved. Lucifer's gaze fell onto the wound and several emotions passed his face. Crowley didn't like any of those.

"You betrayed me! You were out in the open having a fucking date with that angel!"

"And I don't regret having stopped fighting my own, and I earned every right to do walk around enjoying the world that, if you don't remember,  _ I _ helped to save from  _ you _ !"

"You were enjoying the world that I was ripped off! And you didn't care about how I was being punished!" Lucifer could felt his eyes filling with tears, but he won't cry.

"I did care!" Crowley seemed hurt and exasperated as he walked towards him and jabbed his finger against his chest, "I visited you several times, I looked for a way to take you out from there, but you wouldn't care nor notice, of course, you are a selfish bigheaded bastard that won't let me get my life back on track!"

"You what?" Lucifer felt his heart skip a beat. Crowley had looked for a way to take him out from the pit?

"And I have all the rightssss to build a new life with a lovely partner and my two half adopted former antichristssss!" Continued Crowley, getting angrier by the second, his words turning to hiss as a long snake tongue escaped his mouth, "BUT YOU ARE A SSSSELFISSHHH BASSSTARD AND WON'T LET ME…"

His words were cut short by Lucifer, who had grabbed the collar of his leather jacket and had pulled him on a fiery kiss.

"Oh,  _ God _ !" Sighed Lucifer after Crowley broke the kiss, "that tongue did felt as good as I thought."

"You interrupted me just because you wanted to know how my tongue felt!?" Crowley indignation grew, "you are unbelievable!"

"I stopped you because I believe you when you say you were looking for a way to get me free," retorted Lucifer before pinning him down against a wall, "but that sexy tongue may or not had something to do with it too."

Lucifer captured Crowley's lips again, kissing him passionately, and pressing his body against him. The dark-haired could say Crowley was enjoying it, judging for the way he melted against his touch. Their bodies had always been a perfect fit as if they were made for each other.

Lucifer growled when Crowley hit him on the chest and broke the kiss after he ground their hips together.

"You can't fix all this with a quick fuck, Lucifer!" Hissed Crowley, his lips swollen and his cheeks blushed. 

"I wasn't trying to… I just missed you so much," replied Lucifer nuzzling the redhead's neck, aspiring his scent, unchanged by the centuries.

"You missed my body, you meant," huffed Crowley, and Lucifer could feel him sank between his embrace. Did the redhead really think so low about him? It hurt him more than the chains of his prison.

"That too… your snarky replies, your curious soul, your over-elaborated mischief, you name it. I missed your whole." He said, marking each sentence with a soft kiss on the lips. Crowley just grimaced.

"Don't get all romantic on me, Lucifer, you know I don't believe you anymore." Crowley's words felt like a stab, as his face turned. Lucifer chewed his lip, thinking about all the times he hurt the man in his arms.

"I know, but I wanted to try…" whispered Lucifer softly in an apologetic way.

"You tried to kill me!" Snapped Crowley pushing him.

"I thought you had forgotten me because of that do-gooder clumsy mess of an angel," retorted Lucifer with his voice reeking jealousy. How was it possible that Crowley preferred that lapdog of  _ Her _ !!

"Don't talk about Aziraphale like that!" Fangs flashed and Lucifer almost could swear he saw flames spurting from his yellow eyes.

"You like that pansy, huh?" He asked, hurt.

"Yes, I do! Now let Aziraphale! Out of this mess!" Crowley seemed ready to fight for the stupid angel's honour.

"There was a time you would've defended me like that." Lucifer let his arms felt and looked away, trying to stop the tears from coming out.

"I told you, there was a time I could've died for you," Crowley said softly, reaching to caress the former Lightbringer's cheek. He hated seen him hurt, it made his heart shrink painfully.

"I know, but then…" started Lucifer, but Crowley didn't let him end. He took his face and forced him to look at him.

"Then you betrayed me, you lied to me! You told me they'll get the chance to choose but then you lead a war to kill them." Crowley stated annoyed, even if he had forgiven all that centuries ago.

"I know, at that time it sounded like the only good option," excused Lucifer, and Crowley's claws dug on his face, as a warning.

"Well it wasn't 'good' at all," stated Crowley and was about to say something else but Lucifer agreed with him:

"Yeah… you were right… you used to be right back then."

Crowley felt off for the comment and the loving way the dark-haired had said it. He let go of Lucifer's face and averted gaze, embarrassed.

"That must have broken when I fell…"

Crowley felt the soft touch of Lucifer hand and looked up, just to be kissed softly by the dark-haired.

"You know, I was so glad when I saw you enter the jail with your black wings and your angry gaze…" Lucifer whispered over his lips, his eyes glassy, as he caressed Crowley's cheeks.

"You were happy to see me as a fallen?" Crowley couldn't stop the snarky reply, but Lucifer didn't seem annoyed with it, but sad.

"I was glad that you weren't damned like me, chained, with your feathery wings replaced by horns and leathery wings, on the deepest darks of hell," Lucifer confessed, kissing Crowley's forehead.

"You thought I was there like you?" Crowley was confused by that thought. Why they would do that to him after he tried to stop all that stupid war?

"I feared  _ she  _ would've done the same to you to punish me, after all, you are very important to me." Crowley's heart did a somersault at Lucifer's words.

"Really? It didn't seem like during the war." Crowley huffed, looking away.

"I let you distract me, and you blew my wing." Commented Lucifer.

"Now you are saying you lost in purpose?" Crowley could feel the anger coming back, as he turned to look at the idiotic dark-haired.

"I never was able to resist you, Ka… Crowley," confessed Lucifer, before kissing him passionately. Crowley tried to pull back, but his body didn't answer. His body never answered when it came to Lucifer; he just melted against him, surrendering to the pleasure. 

Lucifer licked Crowley’s lips, "Please, Crowley, let me fix this." And Crowley wasn’t sure if he was talking about their rubbing erections or their messed up relationship.

"There is nothing to fix." He answered, biting down the dark-haired’s lip, “We are nothing any more.”

"Then let me be one with you one last time, for the good old days," Pleaded Lucifer, moving against him, kissing and nibbling the redhead’s neck.

"Just once?" Crowley asked, moaning when the dark-haired bit hard on his neck, leaving a tell-tale mark there.

"Just once, starlight, unless you ask for more," Lucifer winked at him, taking off Crowley’s leather jacket.

"As if,” huffed Crowley, undoing Lucifer’s robes to take them off.

“Let me make love to you and then we discuss it,” replied Lucifer, taking off Crowley’s pants and bóxers and taking his member into his mouth.

“Shit, I forgot mmhmm how good you were at this,” moaned Crowley, tugging at Lucifer’s hair, biting his lip to stop as many sinful sounds as possible to come out of his mouth. Lucifer kept licking and sucking him, as his hands find their way to his round and delectable ass.

Crowley came into his mouth with a cry, as Lucifer fingered him at the same rhythm he was sucking him. 

“Lucifer!” He cried as the dark-haired touched that point inside of him that made him see stars. Lucifer released Crowley’s cock and went up leaving a trail of kisses until he got to the redhead’s mouth.

“Yes, Crowley?” he asked in a husky dark voice licking and biting the lower lip of the redhead.

“Please…”

“Please, what?”

“Please put it in!” Lucifer smirked contentedly and took off his fingers from Crowley’s ass, to replace them with his own leaking and aching cock. He entered the redhead slowly. 

“Oh~ You are as tight as always, Starmaker,” Lucifer purred, thrusting against him. Crowley moaned, hugging him by the waist with his legs, and clawing his back as the dark-haired pounded him harder and faster.

“Lucifer~!” Crowley moaned delighted, feeling how his mind went blank with every well-placed thrust, his body trembling with pleasure as he was being taken roughly by the Lightbringer.

“My Starmaker~” Lucifer kissed and nibbled Crowley’s neck, panting and moaning as he felt the bliss of being one with the redhead. He had missed that so much. So many years without being able to kiss and fuck him, it had been a real torture. He wondered if maybe the redhead would take him after. That would be it. That would be heaven.

Crowley looked for his mouth, capturing his lips in a heated and passionate kiss, as he ravaged him. Lucifer moaned into the kiss, as he felt the climax approach. 

They gave a soundless cry as they came at once, shaking and trembling, and slowly falling to the ground. Crowley nuzzled against Lucifer and he stifled a giggle. Crowley was always the cuddle-after type.

"Oh god, how I missed this…" Sighed Lucifer, cuddling Crowley and caressing his hair.

"Damn you for being so good at this," replied the redhead nuzzling against his neck, with a blissful smile.

"Damn you for being a good demon." Lucifer joked and Crowley furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'm not good, that’s not what demons are,” he stated seriously.

"Come on, Crowley, you didn't fall for being bad, you fell for being curious and wanted freedom for all of us," Lucifer kissed Crowley’s frown and earnt a huff from him.

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me of my poor friendship choices," Crowley said, tsking.

"I'm sorry it got to that," Lucifer answered, apologetic.

"All because you couldn't keep your promises,” accused Crowley.

“You know what? You are right,” Lucifer accepted, and Crowley looked at him surprised.

“What?”

“I should have been honest to you and kept my promises.”

“I… Uhm…”

“I’m sorry, Crowley, I… I wish things have turned out differently.” Lucifer kissed Crowley’s lips and smiled, “maybe… Here we can start over?”

Crowley bit his lip and averted looks. A part of himself still loved Lucifer and wanted to stay with him. But… What about Aziraphale? He loved the angel too much. And what about Warlock and Adam? His adopted formerly antichrist —that were dating, tho— were very important for him, they were his sons… Adopted, but his nonetheless… And Azira’s.

“I can’t, Lucifer,” he said softly, holding the dark-haired’s hand over his cheek and taking it to see it. “I have Aziraphale and our little boys… I can’t leave them.”

Lucifer looked at him intently, evidently hurt, and sighed. The minutes passed by and Crowley felt dread fill his gut as Lucifer expression got sadder. Until Lucifer sighed and gifted him the sadder smile he ever saw. 

"I should thank you, for taking care of my little boy," said Lucifer, much to Crowley’ss surprise and dismay.

"I wouldn't say take care, after all, I misplaced him for a while," the redhead mumbled, scratching the nape of his neck, and averting looks.

"You still were with him when it mattered the most," insisted Lucifer softly.

"And you almost killed me," Crowley commented and Lucifer raised an eyebrow.

"What I don't get is why you did it,” Lucifer inquired.

"I don't like we killing each other, we all come from the same place…And the war would destroy the humans, and I like humans, they are fun and curious and capable of great things.” Crowley wasn’t sure why the were having that conversation, but he felt something was very wrong at the sad and caring tone that Lucifer used as they talked.

There was a beat of silence, a few minutes without a word, and Crowley looked back at Lucifer. He found the dark-haired smiling melancholically before caressing the redhead’s cheeks lovingly.

"I now understand why he rebelled against me and spared the earth," said Lucifer, a small hint of pride on his voice.

"Why?" Crowley felt as if he had missed something.

"Because of you…” said Lucifer as it was clear as water, “I'm kind of glad he is our son"

"Our? What!?” Crowley connected the dots and the connection didn’t make any sense to him, “I can't have fathered the antichrist!"

"But you did, Crowley.” Lucifer chuckled smugly at the redhead’s reaction. “Remember? You came to see me in chains and we make love."

"I would rather call it aggressive hate sex, thought," mumbled Crowley averting looks and turning his head away, as he in fact recalled that night of blaming and fucking.

"And he got the same respect for the life you had…” continued Lucifer, tilting his head to see the redhead’s reactions to his words, “the same longing for freedom that you have."

"This is ridiculous," Crowley stated. It sounded ridiculous.

"But it's true,” insisted Lucifer and Crowley looked back at him, frowning at the mischievous smirk of the dark-haired.

"Knowing you? Yes, it's true, but that just makes the whole mess worst,” hissed Crowley, getting angrier as the revelation sank in. Adam was his baby boy. THE FUCKING ANTICHRIST WAS HIS BABY BOY AND HE HAD SHOWED HIM INTO THE HANDS OF THE MOST INCOMPETENT OF THE INCOMPETENT NUNS AS IF HE HAD BEEN A BASKET OF… WHATEVER YOU PUT ON A BASKET!!!

"Because you  _ misplaced _ him?" wondered Lucifer and Crowley’s eyes literally threw flames in his direction.

"Yes! I lost my own son!" snapped the redhead and Lucifer grimaced at the directed anger.

"It was how it was supposed to be, he couldn't get influenced by his parents until he reached the right age,” said Lucifer, starting to get angry too. It hadn’t been his fault. If Crowley hadn’t been so busy with the humans he could have noticed that the baby boy was his too. Or if he had come to get him in person he could have handed him and explain everything. But Crowley had been too busy with fluffy pansy to care.

"I'm glad he didn't get to be influenced by you," mumbled Crowley, “he might have been the real antichrist if that had been the case.”

Lucifer huffed and raised an eyebrow, outraged. And then thought about how Crowley had called  _ Adam _ his ‘adopted son’.

"He can now, we can take care of him from the shadows…" Lucifer tried, having the smallest hope that Crowley got the implication.

"Yeah, right. As if Aziraphale would let you near the boy.” No. It was no use, Crowley was as dense as always.

"Fine… at least he got you nearby. I'm sure you'll manage to help him achieve great things," huffed Lucifer, before kissing Crowley softly, "after all, you are the greatest of all the creator angels"

"You sure have a twisted way to show others your love," growled Crowley, and Lucifer grinned proudly.

"I try my best…"

"I don't quite believe you"

"Come on, give me a second chance, Crowley," he kissed him intently, "I know you haven't forgotten about me, so why don't we fire up this hellish relationship again," Lucifer nibbled and kissed Crowley's neck, "I even let you keep your relationship with that angel of yours, I'm not possessive."

"But he is," replied Crowley, sighing in pleasure at the ravishing of his neck, "and he hates you."

"We'll figure something out."

"We… don't… This shouldn't be happening"

"Then let's enjoy for another moment this unmentionable hell of ours."

_**The End** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked it~
> 
> I enjoyed too much writing this one~
> 
> And I want to thank my betas Anto & Gabs for cheering me up and helping me with some typos~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading~ 
> 
> I'll post one every 5 days for this month~


End file.
